¡Prometimos que nos casaremos!
by Mio A
Summary: Ritsu recuerda otra promesa que ella y Mio hicieron cuando eran niñas. MioxRitsu y una mención de TsumugixYui. Traducción del fic de Roxious! K-on no es mio, es de Kakifly, nada me pertenece


_Ha de ser el segundo fic ed K-on que había leído por allá en el 2009 y siempre quise traducirlo. Obtuve el permiso de su verdadero autor, Roxius _/s/5099885/1/You_bPromised_b_bWe_bd_bGet_b_bHitched_b para poder traducirlo y soy más que feliz, amo este fic. Me he reído tanto cuando lo leí por primera vez como ahora, después de dos años…

Sin más, los dejo para que lean

Rewiews siempre serán bien recibidos~!

**¡PROMETIMOS QUE NOS CASAREMOS!**

_En el club de música ligera… _

-Hey, Mio-chan –Ritsu, quien se cansó de tocar la batería por ese día, arrojó la revista que había estado leyendo fuera de lugar mientras miraba por encima de la dirección de Mio, que estaba sentada en el otro lado del sofá.

Los ojos de Mio se mantuvieron pegados a su texto de álgebra. Como siempre, tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer para la clase.

-¿Mmh…?

-¿Recuerdas cómo hicimos la promesa de empezar una banda de rock? –remarcó Ritsu, retrayendo sus dientes.

-No importa cuantas veces me digas sobre eso, simplemente no puedo recordar que haya aceptado semejante declaración… -Mio sacudió su cabeza y sonrió para sí misma.

-Sí, bueno –Ritsu continuó, respirando profundamente -¿Recuerdas la OTRA promesa que hicimos luego de esa…?

Mio sacudió su cabeza. Ritsu pausó por un momento, ponderando si realmente lo había cazado o no. Mio probablemente no lo recordase. Siempre fue demasiado buena olvidando las cosas que no quería recordar.

-¿…Ricchan? –Mio preguntó expectante. Miraba sobre su libro ahora, sus ojos brillantes y grandes.

Ritsu suspiró internamente; eso no era nada. Además era una estúpida broma de todas formas. No significaba nada.

-¿Recuerdas cuando prometimos que nos casaríamos algún día?

En el momento que esas palabras dejaron los labios de Ritsu, la cara de Mio se tiñó con una brillante sombra carmesí.

Una débil sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ritsu, mientras reía entre las palmas de su mano.

-Ahh… Entonces recuerdas ESA promesa, lo veo… he he he

-¡N…No, yo no!- la cortó Mio, cerrando de golpe su texto y poniéndolo en la mesa –Yo sólo… qué loca promesa… ¡Qué ridículas éramos entonces! ¡Nunca me casaré contigo Ricchan! Encontraré un lindo hombre y ÉL será mi ESPOSO. –puso obvio énfasis en "él" y "esposo" solo por el bien del argumento.

-Hehehe… yo no...Pienso que suena bastante bien el trato, tú y yo… usaría un traje, y estarás en un vestido de novia… diremos nuestro "acepto" y luego nos besaremos debajo de un cielo estrellado…tendríamos una casa, tal vez un hijo o dos por las maravillas de la ciencia… ¡Sería lindo! ¡Estuvo siempre planeado desde el inicio, Mio-chan! -Ritsu rió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿E…EH? –Mio estaba desconcertada.

-Quiero decir, Vamos… obtén unas cuantas lecciones personales de cocina de los Chef's pasteleros de Mugi, tal vez algunos tips de dar a luz también ¡Y te volverás una ama de casa del demonio! –Ritsu exclamó, como si esperara que eso hiciera sentir mejor a Mio con respecto a su mutua _"proposición de matrimonio"._

-Si nos casamos, ¡No te haré dulces todo el tiempo! –Mio de golpe devolvió, sus nervios ahora fueron reemplazados por fiera determinación para poner las cosas en su lugar. Ritsu no estaba dispuesta a dejarla pasar con esa observación, por supuesto.

-Oh, ¿Realmente? –Ritsu respondió. Hizo una mueca de puchero. Mio apretó tan fuerte el lápiz que en ese momento lo había roto a la mitad.

-¡SÍ, REALMENTE! ¡Sólo te cocinaré comida rica en vitaminas y nutrientes requeridos para una vida sana, y me aseguraré de que NUNCA la botes en el trabajo! ¡Y mantendré a ti y a los niños en la raya!

-¿Realmente? -Ritsu se levantó y puso sus manos en sus caderas. Despacio y vagamente comenzó a bailar el vals alrededor de Mio.

-¡Realmente!

-¿Realmente?

-¡Realmente, dije! ¡Pero nada de eso pasará porque NO nos vamos a casar! ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás!

Ritsu se inclinó delante de Mio, y ahora la chica de pelo negro se dio cuenta de que sus rostros estaban sólo pulgadas de distancia.

-Así que…-Ritsu preguntó, de golpe pareciendo seria –quieres decir que… ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena? ¿Eso es? ¿Solo… sólo soy otra cara en la multitud para ti?

Sintió una intensa culpa, Mio miró nerviosamente a ambos lados con sus mejillas en llamas:

-N...No… No es así… p…por supuesto….por supuesto tú eres… s…suficientemente buena….yo…yo… no quise que sonara tan duro –Ritsu tenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios ahora…

-Entonces, si lo que dices es verdad, y SOY lo suficientemente buena… ¿Eso significa que puedo besarte?

-¿QUÉ? –antes de que Mio apenas pudiese reaccionar, los labios de Ritsu ya habían presionado los de ella, un poderoso calor la tomó repentinamente. Mio luchó un poquito al principio, pero pronto se encontró envuelta en el beso. De golpe vívidas imágenes de ella usando un largo, flotante blanco vestido y Ritsu en un apuesto traje negro llenó su mente. En algún rincón de su cabeza, había esperado por ello desesperadamente.

Fuera del camino, Yui y Tsumugi, quienes justo habían terminado "algunos asuntos" en el baño de niñas, miraron en la grieta de la ventana y rieron entre sí mientras veían cómo Ritsu trepaba encima de Mio.

Yui rió suavemente:

Hee hee… esas dos…

-Hmm… esas dos… son como una pareja de casadas –Reflexionó Tsumugi.


End file.
